Secret Santa
by AnimeFreek101
Summary: The Hamhams have a Secret Santa, and when Stan and Sandy don't show up on Christmas for the exchange of gifts, a ham ham is left very sad. RR peeps! Merry Christmas!


**Author's Note:** Hello! Merry Christmas all!This is my Christmas ficcy of the year, hope you all enjoy it! It's short, but I worked onit, and it all came to me at the last minute, so I hadn't even been planning it for weeksor anything, the idea came to me this morning, and in a dream I had (sorta) and also in an RPG that I was in a few days ago, lol. Anyway, it's dedicated to my friendHamtaroLover, and she's done a few things for me that I really appreciate, sothis is my way of thanking her. Thank you! Hopeeveryoneenjoys:D

Disclaimer: I do not own hamtaro, and I do not own the characterChelsea (Thanks HL for letting me borrow her!).

* * *

December 24, Christmas Eve

Stan walked towards the clubhouse trying to figure out what to give the ham that was chosen for him to give a present for Secret Santa. He wanted it to be a good present. He had thought about it carefully, but nothing good enough came to his mind. He sighed and entered the clubhouse. It was chaos. Everyone ran from one place to another decorating. Why couldn't they do this sooner? Stan wondered.

"Hamha Stan!" the girls called from the table. They were making decorations to put up.

"Hamha!" Stan said in return. He went over by the table and took a random seat next to Chelsea. She blushed madly, as he took her paw, "Hey there Chels, babe!" He kissed it.

"H-hey Stan..." she said back quietly. Stan greeted every girl at the table the same (except Sandy, who just hit him on the head for being so flirty.) Chelsea was a friend that the hams had recently met. Her fur was dark brown, and her eyes were large and curious. She was making a card for her Secret Santa person (Penelope), and making a tiny yellow ribbon to match her blanket.

Sandy sighed, "This Secret Santa thing is crazy. I like the idea, but I'm in like suspense because I don't know who anyone got and I want to know who's giving who presents." Sandy had gotten Snoozer for Secret Santa, so she was making a pillow for him. Of course, no one knew who anyone got.

Pashmina was surprised at who she got: Howdy. If Dexter knew, he might pick a fight thinking that Howdy had rigged the box with name so that Pashmina would pick him, and not Dexter. To her, keeping it all a secret, was a wonderful idea. The last thing they needed for Christmas was another fight between the two rivals.

Bijou worked quietly. She had picked Sandy from the box, and well, sitting at the same table as her, she needed to make sure her gift was not known. It was a sparkly rainbow ribbon. Bijou knew that Sandy had many red ribbons, and well, all the girls in the clubhouse had many ribbons, but they were all one-color ribbons. No one had a rainbow colored ribbon. The french hamster looked up at Chelsea, and smiled. Chelsea kept glancing at Stan, and whenever he walked by, she'd blush. Maybe Bijou was the only one to notice, or maybe she wasn't, but she felt that Chelsea had a special liking towards Stan.

Howdy and Dexter held a ladder as Panda placed the last decoration at the top of the tree. "Howdy, hold the ladder tighter, it's shaking. Panda could fall and get hurt!"

"It's shaking because YOU'RE holding the ladder too loosly," Howdy said back. Dexter growled and tightened his grip, as did Howdy. Panda held on for dear life. He was afraid of falling and Howdy and Dexter's arguing made it worse.

"Oh...if only for just five minutes they'd stop arguing..." he said to himself. at the bottom of the tree, Boss placed presents that were already done at the bottom of the tree. He got Cappy, so he knew he had to make a nice one, since Cappy looked up to Boss so much. It wasn't much, but it was a helmet like the one Boss had, only it was green. He hoped Cappy would appreciate it. Oxnard and Hamtaro came by to put their presents at the bottom of the tree. Hamtaro picked Panda, so he give him a new box of tools, and Oxnard had picked Maxwell, so he made him a bookmark. On the second floor of the clubhouse, Maxwell was reading Cappy and Penelope "A Christmas Carol." Snoozer was snoozing away next to them.

As the day wore on, the clubhouse had more and more of a Christmas spirit to it. On her way home, Chelsea daydreamed about Stan. "Oh Celsea...he flirts with almost every girl he sees...what makes you so special?" She asked herself. On her way home she passed by Sandy's house, where she saw Sandy and Maxwell. Maxwell held up a little plant, with white berries (or so it looked like) on it, and Sandy hugged Maxwell tightly.

"Oh Maxy! It's perfect! It looks just like the one in the book! A mistletoe..." Sandy's eyes shone.

"Yeah...it took a while to make. Do you think he'll buy it...you know, for a real one?" Maxwell asked.

"Oh..pffrt, he wont care if it's real or not, as long as it looks like one. It's for his Secret Santa you know..." Sandy said smiling. "so...uh...mistletoes...speaking of them..." Maxwell turned red when Sandy took it from him and held it above their heads (or well, she attempted. Maxwell IS taller than her). He took it from her and gave schmubby-wubbied.

Chelsea sighed and continued walking home. She loved the idea of mistletoes. They were so romantic. She wondered if she'd ever get a chance to kiss someone special under one. "Jingle bells...jingle bells..." she sung to herself as she came closer to her house.

---December 25, Christmas

The next day at the clubhouse, everyone had shown up early. Except a few hams that is. Stan and Sandy weren't there yet when everyone else was. Boss didn't want to wait too long, but when they didn't show up after an hour, he decided to give out presents for Secret Santa. Of course, since Sandy and Stan weren't here, two hams wouldn't recieve their gifts just yet.

When all the prsents were given out, then it was just Snoozer and Chelsea who didn't recieve gifts. Chelsea sighed again, "It was probably Stan who picked me...and it's just perfect that he didn't show up..." Snoozer was okay with Sandy not showing up to give him his present. She had actually given it to him the day before, telling him that she wouldn't make it on Christmas. So he lay comfy on his new pillow. The day went on slowly, The hams played games, sang christmas carols, ate food, and celebrated Christmas to the fullest.

Bijou came up to Chelsea when the day was almost over. It was evening and the twins hadn't shown up. She held a small card and gave it to Chelsea. "Chelsea...zis eez for you..."

Chelsea held the card and gave it back, "No Bijou, it's okay. Even if whoever my Secret Santa was, didn't show up, you don't have to give a card. I'll just wait..." But biju interrupted her, smiling brightly.

"But it's eez not from me Chelsea," she put the card in Chelsea's paw. "It eez for you! Maxwell was in a rush to go home, so when he left he gave zis to me, to give to you."

"Maxwell? He's my secret Santa?" Chelsea was a little confused, why couldn't he give it to her earlier?

"No, no, Maxwell eez not your secret Santa. Sandy gave zis to him last night to give to you, and someone else gave it to Sandy, to give to someone, to give to you!" Now that was a lot of information to contain. chelsea just shrugged it out and took it, accepting that her Secret Santa had not forgotten about her. "Maxwell forgot to give it you earlier, and he only remember right before he left. Zat eez why you have not recieved it until now," Bijou explained."Open it!" She was excited to see what it was even tought it wasn't for her.

Chelsea slowly opened the card, and read what was inside:

_Chelsea, _

Sorry I couldn't be at the clubhouse today to give you your present. But if you're not mad, and you're willing to know what it is, meet me at the park at 8:30. Hope to see you there!

_Your Secret Santa._

Chelsea's heart raced. So she wasn't forgotten! She quickly hugged Bijou, thanking her for the card and ran home.

At 8:20, Chelsea left for the park. It wasn't too far of a walk from her house. She noticed that sandy's house was deserted. Hilary probably went out for Christmas to a friend or family's house, taking Sandy with her. That's probably why she wasn't at the clubhouse. But for Stan not showing up, there was still no explaination. As Chelsea made her way to the park, she could smell food. Barbequed. Then she heard talking, and music. Sounded like a party. The street lights were on, so it wasn't dark, and as Chelsea got closer, she figured out that there must be a christmas barbeque going on.

"Over here Hilary!" Noel called as Hilary threw a frizbee at him. If Noel and Hilary were here...then of course! Sandy and Stan were here! And just as Chelsea had predicted, there were twins. Sitting under a park bench. There were a lot of other people as, well. More then likely Noel and Hilary's friends and family. Chelsea greeted Stan and Sandy. One of them was her Secret Santa.

"Chelsea! Wow, girl, I thought you'd get lost on your way here or something...we were worried." Sandy said hugging Chelsea. "Oh! I almost forgot! Maxwell's coming later too! I should go wait for him," and she ran off. Then it was just Stan and Chelsea.

"Hey...uh, Chels," Stan got up and grabbed her hand. "There's something I gotta show you, come with me." Chelsea just blushed and followed. He led her away from the music and festivities to where it was quiet. They climbed up a tree and sat on a branch. Stan pointed to the lake, and the reflection of the moon. "Isn't it a sweet site?"

Chelsea's eyes glowed, "It's beautiful..." She was taken by surprise when Stan took her paw.

"Hey...sorry for not showing up at the clubhouse. Me and Sany's humans...they took us out. So, I couldn't give you your gift," so Stan WAS her Secret Santa!

"Oh, no, no! It's okay, I'm not mad. I just thought..." she thought of how upset she had been and how she had thought he forgot about her, when she had assumed it was him. "Nevermind, but it's okay..."

"Well I still have the gift to give you," He said, and he pointed up. Chelsea looked up, and (dun dun dun!) there was a mistletoe. Small white berry-like things, and it hung right above them. "Merry Christmas Chelsea," Stan said quietly as he leaned in and kissed her. She returned it. It was soft and sweet, but it was all Chelsea wanted.

"Merry Christmas Stan."

---Somewhere else, where Dexter was...

"Coal! I got COAL for Christmas!" The card read...

_Merry Christmas Dex! Pashy luvs me more then you! Har har! She gave me a brand new apron! You've been a bad boy this year, trying to take Pashy from me, well now you pay for it!_

_Secret Santa,_

_Howdy_

"Grrrr...HOWDY!" Dexter ran out of his cage and went to find Howdy (who is only next door to him). "I'll give YOU Merry Christmas!"

THE END

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night. Lol. Weee! Thanks again HL! Hope you liked it. And I hope everyone ahd a GREAT Christmas!And Happy holidays as well!


End file.
